


月光

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文藝風小短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	月光

　　當你想要了解月球與地球之間的關係，前往天文館，或者使用google搜尋都是非常棒的選擇。但一般來說，不使用任何工具，也沒有超能力的人類，是無法親手觸摸到月球的，千古以來始終如此。

　　於是享受月光的照拂就顯得格外的珍貴。

 

　　迪克‧格雷森擁有他心上的月光。

　　雖然在月光下，他總覺得他的孤獨比貝多芬月光奏鳴曲的第一樂章還要綿長，軟和的音符輕輕地踩踏著他的心瓣。但月光伴隨他，所以他從不感到寂寞。

　　

　　回到許久不見的城市，將燈火點點的高譚當作舞台，迪克盡情地伸展身體，連續多個完美的翻滾動作，每一次跳躍時，他似乎還聽見了馬戲團觀眾的歡呼聲：飛起來了！飛起來了！看啊！飛躍的格雷森又再度創造了奇蹟——

　　嘶啞僅屬於蝙蝠俠的金屬嗓音從耳機麥克風裡傳出，「收起你多餘的精力，夜翼。再三十秒我將到達指定坐標。」

　　在多年前，他喊的是羅賓。

　　讓人忍不住感概世事變化萬千，只有一點，即使布魯斯‧韋恩年歲增長，他仍是高譚甜心，最有身價的黃金單身漢。

　　迪克笑著說：「聽你喊我夜翼還真不習慣，蝙蝠俠。」

　　蝙蝠俠沒有說話，只是打開蝙蝠車的天窗，讓迪克從大樓一躍而下，跳進副駕駛座上。

　　蝙蝠車的儀表板經過變動，似乎多了不少新的功能，迪克不認識那些按鈕和顯示數字的含義，這讓他有些失落，但迪克隱藏了低落的情緒，還有精神開玩笑說：「我坐好了。這台車變得更酷了！我們先兜風兜個幾圈如何？」

　　「今夜的重點不是夜巡……」

　　「我當然清楚，只是開個玩笑。」

　　「……」

　　很顯然，蝙蝠俠並不喜歡這個玩笑。

　　因此夜翼只好換個話題。「所以直接到目的地？」

　　「是。帶上你的裝備，記下地圖。」他簡潔地回答。

 

　　實際上這次的調查並不需要夜翼的支援，只是他自己厚著臉皮跟上來了。

　　布魯斯已經連續好幾個夜晚沒睡，迪克擔心會出什麼危險。雖然蝙蝠俠在傳說中是不需要睡眠的鬼魂，但很明顯他認識的蝙蝠俠必須睡覺。

　　他跟在布魯斯的身後，避開保全人員和夜間攝影機，小心翼翼的潛入了化學工廠，在鋼骨房梁上以貓步行走，維持警戒。

　　直到他們來到電腦室，找到犯罪資料，複製在隨身碟裡，什麼事都沒有發生。

　　這又再一次證明其實他並不需要跟來。

　　蝙蝠俠突然出聲道：「糟糕。」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「資料是假的，這間化學工廠已經被放棄了。」

　　機械音適時響起，驗證蝙蝠俠的猜測。

　　「警告！警告！化學實驗槽即將爆炸！化學實驗槽即將爆炸！倒數一分鐘開始。六十、五十九、五十八……」

　　刺耳的鳴笛、紅色的警示燈閃爍，他們在機械倒數聲中，連同工廠工人一起往外狂奔。

　　一直注視著在前奔跑的蝙蝠俠，和總是跟在他的身後的「羅賓」。迪克眼前舞動的蝙蝠披風，讓過去與現在短暫地重疊，他不合時宜的感到懷念與開心。

 

　　為了取得儘量多的線索，沿途還救起幾個遭到踐踏的工廠工人，他們在最後一刻才沖出化學工廠。

　　轟隆地爆炸聲、翻騰的熱浪，他們被爆炸巨大的衝力炸得從山坡邊緣往下滾，直到蝙蝠俠抓住一塊石頭，他們才停止繼續向下滾動。

　　今晚的月亮非常的滾圓，迪克想。他看著天空，清晰地聽到他們的呼吸聲如同鼓動的風箱，呼呼作響。

　　要是有危險，就呼叫超人。超人曾經承諾過，會注意迪克和布魯斯甚至蝙蝠俠一家的呼救聲，超人有多欽佩蝙蝠俠就有多擔心身為人類的蝙蝠俠那脆弱的身軀。但布魯斯總是不需要超人幫助，即使危險使他受到致命的傷害也不願呼喚超人。

　　以往迪克不懂布魯斯過度堅持的原因，但長大的羅賓和他的蝙蝠俠倒在濕潤泥土味的草皮上，忽然覺得他們兩個人就非常足夠。

 

　　就在他胡思亂想的時候，蝙蝠俠就已經坐起身，還順便伸手要將夜翼從地上拉起來。「你還好嗎？」

　　「沒事，除了沾了點泥巴一切都好。」青年拍掉身上的爛泥巴，一轉頭便發現男人也同樣狼狽，蝙蝠尖耳上串著的樹葉讓他忍不住發笑。「嘿，你的信號器上串了一片葉子！」

　　他撲過去，伸手要拿掉他頭上的枯葉。

　　蝙蝠俠下意識地閃躲，「你作什——」 閃躲的動作讓迪克不小心撞上他的唇。

　　很涼，很柔軟。

　　迪克還能感覺到過度乾燥的嘴脣翹起的死皮。

　　下次買一條護唇膏給他吧，雖然不知道要用什麼理由送他。他分心想。

　　 愣了三、四秒，兩人閃電般的分開。

　　「我拿掉你頭上的葉子囉。」臉真的很燙，但迪克強作鎮定，從他的蝙蝠尖耳上取下枯葉。

　　「……走吧。」布魯斯沈默一會兒，率先轉身往蝙蝠車停靠的位置走。

　　迪克摸摸自己的嘴脣，愉快地笑了，甚至還放肆地吹了一聲響亮的口哨。

 

　　其實月球離他沒有太過遙遠嘛——

 

❤

 

　　根據美國有最多八卦的論壇投票，「美國最高調的兩位富豪雷克斯‧盧瑟、布魯斯‧韋恩誰撒鈔票的姿勢最瀟灑？」毫無疑問的是高譚王子韋恩少爺高票領先。

　　這樣的高人氣不只因為韋恩少爺贊助正義聯盟，或者撒錢最多撒到高譚市所有的慈善晚會都請他致詞剪彩，最主要的是韋恩少爺買貴的也毫不手軟又有品位。這體現在韋恩宅每次辦晚宴時，記者曝光的韋恩宅牆上掛的畫、擺在轉角的古物花瓶，除了擺在大廳入口韋恩家人的肖像畫鐵打不動以外，昂貴房屋裝飾的替換率高得嚇人。

　　不過，這次記者們的重點並不擺在那些驚人的畫或者花瓶上，他們更關注間隔許久，又再度現身、韋恩家年紀最長的養子，全名理查德‧約翰‧迪克‧格雷森的韋恩家大少爺在剛剛升上大學時，花邊新聞一點也不遜於他的養父，長得俊俏又年輕，謀殺了記者許多底片。尤其在達米安‧韋恩被認回韋恩家之後，養子們以及達米安的互動一直頗受關注。

　　在所有人好奇的眼光之下，布魯斯‧韋恩似乎一點也不受影響，他談笑自若地摟著迪克對在場的政商名流自豪地介紹：「這是我的長子。」

　　「哦？我記得以前你只有這麼高吧？」披著皮草的貴婦以塗著豔紅指甲油的手往下比了一個高度。

　　迪克在心裡翻了一個白眼。那是他十一歲的身高！他早就超過那個身高了！

　　「夫人好。」他乖巧地笑。

　　布魯斯接過話說：「他在外工作，去年連聖誕節都沒回家，最近才被我叫回來。」

　　「我家孩子跑出去玩，也都不想回家呢。」她心有戚戚焉地點頭。

　　「真讓人煩惱，對吧？不過我一點也看不出夫人像是有這麼大的孩子呢！」布魯斯風度翩翩地笑道。

　　雖然知道是奉承的話，但被美男子奉承的貴婦人還是紅了臉，「哎呀，韋恩少爺的嘴還是這麼甜——」

　　就在布魯斯與賓客周旋時，迪克熟練的趁布魯斯無暇顧及他時，偷偷溜出宴會主廳。

　　他維持著笑臉，穿過一組一組閒聊著的客人，想先回到蝙蝠洞裡休息，就算是檢查高譚市的狀況也好，絕對比宴會輕鬆許多。

　　就在他快要到達隱藏著密道的房間之前，他聽見了一些關於他的閒言閒語。

　　「嘿，那個韋恩家的養子可真風光。」

　　「你真的這麼認為？我倒覺得他已經失寵了。」

　　迪克悄悄地換了一個便於藏身，又能偷聽偷看的位置，查看說話的兩位男士長相。

　　「失寵？布魯斯‧韋恩不是還四處帶著他跟人應酬？」棕髮、竹竿似的男人說。

　　「你覺得韋恩是認真的？」一抹小鬍子的胖仕紳嗤笑，「你自己算一算，韋恩到底收養了多少個男孩？天知道為什麼富豪都會有些不為人知癖好。」

　　「你說他有戀童癖？」

　　——不，布魯斯並沒有那種愛好，但迪克寧願希望他有。

　　「噓！別在這裡大聲談這個。」

　　迪克屏氣凝神，等到兩個人離去才走出藏身處。

 

　　自從上一次嘴脣相碰之後，迪克沒有馬上趕回他的城市，他留在高譚，決定讓自己休假一個禮拜。布魯斯沒說歡不歡迎他留下，他只是吩咐阿福給他安排好房間。但接著迪克冒了一個險，他在早上蝙蝠俠上床睡覺的時間，溜到布魯斯的床上，厚著臉皮和他睡在一塊，又趁下午阿福要來叫布魯斯起床之前，回到自己的房間。

　　布魯斯沒說他什麼，他們倆人默契的沒讓管家知道睡在一起的小事。

　　

　　迪克只打算待一個禮拜就走。

　　自從他和布魯斯吵架以後，他們就不再那麼親近了，卻也沒有僵持著，只是客氣得過了頭。

　　他有些受傷。但睡在一張床上卻莫名的彌補了心中的裂痕。

 

　　他呆呆地望著被窗櫺切割成一格一格的月光，月光與月光的界限多麼分明。

　　於是迪克向前，隨手拉上的柔軟的窗簾。

 

❤

 

　　布魯斯不知道該拿迪克怎麼辦。

　　那天與養子碰了嘴脣，他其實是尷尬的，但那一刻心下的悸動使得布魯斯無法欺騙自己。他對迪克確實有一些僅限於夜晚的想法。

　　但那些想法也僅僅在夜晚浮現，尤其在皎潔的月光下，當迪克穿著夜翼制服坐在蝙蝠車的副駕駛座上，布魯斯恍惚間會有名模正坐在他的保時捷跑車上的錯覺。他正帶著漂亮的青年兜風——是的，長大的迪克確實能用漂亮形容。即使他的五官不像少年時期那樣柔軟，長大的青年卻是帶著鋒芒的美麗。

　　迪克似乎在他忘記回頭的那短短幾分鐘，忽然長大到有些陌生的樣子，他都不曉得該不該在夜翼漂亮的打敗犯罪者時像許久以前相同，摸一摸迪克柔軟的頭髮表示讚許。

　　布魯斯又分心看了迪克一眼。迪克柔軟的髮絲因敞開的車窗與夜風的影響下，不時粘黏在他玫紅色的唇上，月光為他的唇渡上淺淺的光暈。他又想起那一瞬間嘴脣相碰的柔軟，他一時分心，都忘記注意暗巷中的犯罪場景。

　　

　　坐在副駕駛座，總算了解蝙蝠車新功能的夜翼心情很好的提醒道：「蝙蝠俠，剛才那條巷子……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「或者讓我解決就夠了？」他對沒在專心的蝙蝠俠建議道。

　　猜到也許是剛才某條暗巷出了需要解決的事，但剛才卻沒注意到是哪條巷子，蝙蝠俠乾脆答應他的建議。「好，快去快回。」

　　夜翼有些訝異蝙蝠俠迥異的反應，但他沒說話，只是敞開車頂棚，以繩索勾著路燈一躍而出。

　　

　　蝙蝠俠熟門熟路的停妥蝙蝠車，本來想在車裡等他回來，想了想又改變主意。

　　他下了車，在空蕩蕩的大街上走著，雖然穿著厚重的蝙蝠護甲，每ㄧ踏步卻輕得幾乎沒有聲音，避開路燈，在陰影裡前進，沒有人注意到他的身影。當他到達巷子口，夜翼已經解決完犯罪者，將他們一個不落地掛在路燈上。

　　「審完了，只是小事，已經解決了。」夜翼先開口說。

　　只是極小的犯罪，這些人頂多是受人驅使的角色，這次他們合伙想避開老大們私底下販毒賺錢，卻又窩裡鬥，又運氣很差的被夜翼逮到——

　　了解狀況的蝙蝠俠點點頭，與夜翼迅馳地離開這裡。

　　蝙蝠俠在這樣難得輕鬆的夜晚，有些懷念起還不成熟的自己，以及他第一個羅賓，他第一個孩子。

　　不知道該如何相處，卻總是放在心上的孩子，變成最合心意的助手，接著成長、離巢。

　　他總是說服自己羅賓只是一個代號，代表那是蝙蝠俠的助手，或者他已經下意識地找了一個又一個的羅賓，但他們都是獨一無二的。

　　他清楚這點。

　　尤其是第一個珍貴的羅賓，飛躍的小知更鳥兒。

　　夜翼一下子衝在他的前方，就像過去總是精力充沛過頭的羅賓，在大樓之間，也不怕多耗費體力似地，興奮地在夜風中飛翔——迪克俐落優美的翻滾動作，就像在飛翔一般。

　　他的心臟大力的鼓動著，過去不願明說的曖昧場景掠過他的腦海。

　　「布魯斯？」迪克發覺蝙蝠俠的腳步慢了，疑惑地停下來問他。

　　在月光下，今晚格外在意的唇瓣有個美好的弧度；在月光下，罪惡感蔓生。即使如此——

　　即使如此。布魯斯自嘲地笑了。

　　「過來。」他朝迪克招了招手。

　　青年帶著疑惑，卻毫不猶豫地、充滿信任地向他走來。

　　即使如此……

　　那又怎麼樣呢？

　　反正蝙蝠俠以後也不會上天堂。他只需要忘掉罪惡感，拖著一抹月光，要他放棄天堂。

　　布魯斯輕輕地低頭吻他。

 

　　我的。

　　我唯一的月光。

 

END


End file.
